Show Me How You Feel
by Chibii94
Summary: Zen and Jumin have had purely physical sex several times, and neither of them knows where this relationship is going. They decide to have honest sex, showing their feelings. They find their relationship is something...more.


Jumin was expecting the knock on his door. HIs butler's voice drifted through the polished wood.

"Master Han, Master Ryu is here to see you." he said in his usual flat tone.

"Let him in." Jumin said.

Jumin and Zen had been...seeing each other for several weeks. Neither of them knew what to call it. It had started with one impulsive screw out of sexual frustration on both their parts, and since then they had gotten together two more times with the intent to work out what was going on here, but they just ended up fucking again. What even was their relationship? Jumin couldn't get Zen out of his head. Something about those chiseled features and long silver hair awakened in him a desire he had never experienced before.

Zen was equally confused as he walked down the luxurious hallway to Jumin's sitting room. Ever since that first night, he kept getting drawn back here. Why? It wasn't the opulence of the house, he hated that. Mr. Big-Shot-CEO had never had to work for any of this. This trust fund brat was the last person he should want to be around. And yet here he was again. Called back again by those flinty black eyes. Zen had been in love before, or at least he thought he had. This was different. Instead of the warm, gentle tugging of his previous romance, this was like a magnet. Cold, hard, but there was no way to resist its pull.

The door opened and Zen's eyes met Jumin's. Like chips of obsidian, they revealed nothing. Was he feeling anything at all?

Jumin's heart skipped a beat as he met Zen's soft red eyes. They betrayed his every emotion, showing that he was as confused as Jumin. Good, that makes two of us.

"Hello, Zen. I'm glad you accepted my invitation." Jumin was being stiffly polite because he didn't know what else to be.

"Yeah….no problem." Zen didn't know what else to say. He sat down on an expensive but comfortable suede sofa.

Jumin sat down next to him. He wanted to be close to this man, to feel the warmth from his porcelain skin.

Zen fidgeted, then looked up at Jumin. "So...this thing we have. What is it? What can we call it? Does it even have a name? Is it wrong? Where is it going?" When Zen opened his mouth, the questions started to spill out unbidden. He stopped, his cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment. How the heck was Jumin so calm?

"I don't know. Maybe we're just two men meeting a...very specific need. We get what we want from each other, and that's it. Like a simple business transaction." Jumin used the business simile because it was the only way he could try and organize his tangled desires.

"A business transaction? Is that all this is to you? Do you really feel nothing else?" Zen's tone was sharp. Ugh, Jumin was so frustrating.

"No, I wouldn't say that I feel nothing, it's just," his hand slid to Zen's thigh unconsciously, "I'm not sure how else to express it."

Zen reached up and brushed Jumin's hair away from his eyes "Show me. Show me how you feel about me, and I'll show you how I feel about you. Then we'll decide where to go from here."

Jumin looked at Zen's face, that almost too-perfect face. The smooth skin, the soft, expressive red eyes, the high cheekbones. His gaze rested on Zen's lips. They were the color of cherry blossoms, and just as soft. He wanted Zen's taste on his lips, he wanted that face pressed against his own, and he wanted it….forever. Not just tonight. Something about this overemotional dreamer had sunk into his brain. No, his heart. That one part of him that refused to listen when he tried to tell himself that this was totally irrational.

"You want to know how I feel? Like this." Jumin leaned forward and attacked those soft pink lips with his own. Zen's fingers, still in his hair, tightened, lacing into the black locks as he returned the kiss, opening his delicate lips to invite Jumin's tongue inside. Zen slipped his tongue into Jumin's mouth, tasting a hint of expensive coffee. Zen's breathing turned to panting as their kiss deepened. Jumin's body was heating up, and his clothes suddenly felt tight and stiff. He broke the kiss, pulling back to see Zen's lips glistening with saliva and his eyes glinting with desire, a look that was mirrored in his own.

"Wait." Jumin said, trying to keep some rational thought "If we're being honest, we should be naked. It...it just makes sense." It made some semblance of sense. Plus, Jumin wanted Zen's entire body to make his own.

"Yeah, sure." Zen was about to squirm out of his clothes anyway. He wanted to feel Jumin's touch on his skin, let him feel every inch of his perfection.

Jumin took Zen's hand and led him into a guest bedroom conveniently located next to the sitting room. It was designed for guests who visited late to conveniently stay the night, but it was perfect for their purposes. Jumin slid the lock on the door closed. It wouldn't do to have the servants catching him with his pants down, so to speak.

Zen wasted no time pulling his gray tank top over his head. Jumin froze in the middle of unbuttoning his pinstriped shirt. Zen's body was...so nice. When they had had sex before, it was frantic, and Jumin hadn't taken the time to really appreciate the line of Zen's shoulders, the way the muscle flowed and gyrated as he moved, the curve of his ribcage. His cheeks burst into flames, and he knew he was blushing. Jumin resumed undressing, faster now. He wanted to get his hands on that body.

Zen felt Jumin's stare on his back and decided to tease the other man a little. He gracefully flexed his shoulders, pretending to stretch and giving Jumin a good view of his muscular back. He could feel Jumin's blush across the room as Jumin frantically resumed stripping. Zen finished stripping first, an advantage of not wearing so many layers. He tugged the hair tie out of his hair and lay seductively on the bed, the silky locks splayed out around him.

Jumin got on the bed and kneeled over Zen, his knees pressing on the outside of Zen's thickly muscled thighs. Zen looked up at Jumin's features. His upturned eyes, the sharp line of his nose, the strong, straight line of his collarbones. They were refined, striking in their own way. Zen reached up and put his arms around Jumin's chest, pulling his body down. Passion flared in their skin the second they touched, and Jumin picked up the kiss where he had left off, taking Zen's lower lip in his teeth and biting down gently. Zen's breath hitched and his fingers pressed into Jumin's back. Jumin nibbled and sucked on Zen's lips and tongue, eliciting a few small moans. Jumin smiled when he came up for air. Zen sounded like Elizabeth the 3rd when she wanted a treat. Okay, my silver kitten, I'll give you a treat.

Jumin laced his fingers in the beautiful hair and moved his kisses lower, biting the nape of Zen's neck. He didn't want to bite too hard, that perfect skin had to remain unspoiled, but a few shallow marks wouldn't defile it. Zen squirmed and moaned as Jumin licked down his well-defined collarbones, tracing around his pectorals. The muscle was firm and strong, but the skin was delicate, soft and pink with arousal. Jumin's mouth closed around Zen's dainty pink nipple and he gave a mewl of pleasure. Zen's nails dug into Jumin's shoulder as Jumin continued sucking on the hardening bud. His tongue rasped over the sensitive skin, and Jumin felt a hardening beneath him.

Jumin's hands caressed every ripple of Zen's six-pack, tasting the skin first with his fingers, then with his tongue as he tugged Zen's long hair. Zen's back arched as he moaned beautifully, displaying his gorgeous singing voice. His siren song drove Jumin mad. He must have more.

Jumin gently grabbed Zen's dick, already hard thanks to Jumin's ministrations to Zen's upper body,.and Zen shivered. Jumin stroked the slender, pale length. Zen's hips bucked and he squirmed with pleasure. Jumin slipped two fingers into his mouth, thoroughly coating them in a thick layer of saliva. His hand crept to Zen's asshole as his other hand continued to stroke Zen's dick, which had started to ooze precum from the tip. Jumin tickled the delicate folds of skin and slipped a saliva-coated finger inside. Zen moaned carnally as his fingertips gripped the sheets. Jumin was growing impatient listening to Zen's moans. He wanted to be inside this beautiful man, to fill Zen's perfect body with firey lust. He slipped in a second finger, knowing that he must wait if he was to not damage the work of art that was Zen's body. Jumin's fingers explored Zen's insides, teasing sensitive spots and opening the entrance for a third finger. As Jumin withdrew his fingers, Zen gasped.

Jumin looked at the man on the bed in front of him. Zen's skin was pink and shining with sweat, and he panted as he locked eyes with Jumin, his eyes glistening with desire. Jumin wanted to be sure this time, to know that Zen wanted him as much as he wanted Zen.

"Well...What are you...waiting for?" Zen panted. His nerves were screaming for more, he wanted Jumin inside him, to feel that sensation turn his brain into white sweetness.

"That" Jumin gripped Zen's hips and pressed his oozing tip to Zen's slick entrance. The tip slid inside easily. Zen's inner walls expanded, inviting Jumin deeper. Jumin's hips bucked forward and he slammed the rest of his length into Zen, and Zen cried out in the sudden, intense sensation. Jumin stayed still for a few panting breaths, allowing Zen to adjust despite his dick twitching for friction.

Jumin started to move, his vision blurring as Zen's asshole tensed around his dick. Jumin moaned and he thrust his hips faster. The tip of his dick slid over Zen's prostate. Zen gripped the sheets as a high-pitched moan came from his talented throat. This was a song just for Jumin, and Jumin wanted to hear more. Zen loved seeing Jumin's eyes cloud over with instinctive, primal lust. It was here that he lost his cold, calculating edge and became human. Not just any human, but a man with needs and emotions, a man who had given up his death grip over control. Zen wanted that man, wanted all of the man fucking him.

Zen's asshole tensed and relaxed as Jumin thrust, and they began moaning in time as the room grew steamy with the heat from their bodies. Hot pleasure was building in Zen's hips, and his thoughts melted together. He was about to come. Jumin aimed a hard thrust straight at Zen's prostate, and Zen's dick arched back as he came. Fire coursed through Zen's veins, melting every nerve into pure pleasure. A sweet scream tore from his throat as the intense orgasm threatened to tear him apart.

Zen's scream combined with his insides tightening on Jumin's dick sent him over the edge. His dick swelled came, filling Zen's insides with hot, white semen. His back arched and his grip on Zen's hips tightened as orgasm pulsed through his body, turning his thoughts to fire and eliciting a scream to rival Zen's.

When Jumin's vision cleared, he was gasping and had somehow collapsed forward and was laying on Zen's chest. Zen's heart was pounding as hard as Jumin's, and the sweat on his skin was starting to cool as he caught his breath. Jumin rolled off of Zen. Zen shivered as Jumin's now-soft dick slid out of him. Zen rolled to face Jumin, his eyes betraying his scattered thoughts. He was collecting his feelings. It was the moment of truth after all. They were about to say how they felt about each other. Zen tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear and those soft, warm red eyes met Jumin's.

"Jumin...I think I love you. Not just in a physical way, but...I want all of you. You drive me crazy, but it's a kind of crazy….that I like. I'm not sure if you feel the same way, and I'm not even sure if this is really love, but I don't know what else to call it. I want every part of you, even the stupid trust-fund-kid parts."

Zen was so good at articulating feelings. It made sense, he had spent years learning how to show the feelings of characters. He was so expressive, unlike Jumin. What was Jumin to say? He could articulate every aspect of a business strategy in a way that made the client want whatever Jumin offered, but this? He was going to sound like an idiot.

"I…..feel the same way. Something about you….draws me in. You're like a piece of fine art that I can't get out of my head. I don't know why, but I just want more of your everything, even your harebrained whims. Hyun Ryu...I think I love you."

Zen didn't know what to do, so he chuckled. What the hell had they been doing? Was this really any way to start a relationship? Well, they were going to find out. He pressed his forehead to Jumin's and wrapped his arm around the other man's waist. Jumin gently caressed Zen's muscular shoulder. They were too exhausted to say anything more, so they drifted off into a peaceful sleep together, as lovers.


End file.
